


She wrote it about Us

by CCalexander



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCalexander/pseuds/CCalexander
Summary: Azriel can play the piano.Very short.  I saw this idea on tumblr and I couldn't get it out of my head. First time posting anything I've written online but I like this one.





	She wrote it about Us

Feyre and Rhys sat alone at the table in the House of Wind. No one else had arrived for breakfast yet. "It must have been a late night" Feyre thought. "Cassian hadn't even shown up for training this morning." Rhys and Feyre sat in comfortable silence. Rhys reading over some High Lord report and Feyre watching the city from the window.  
A piano began playing from deep within the House almost in inaudible at first, even to Fae ears. As the music slowly built up louder Feyre looked at Rhys. He was looking in the direction of the music, a small sad smile on his face, his eyes longing. They listened to the song in silence. It was a slow beautiful song, happy, but at the same time mournful. When Rhys finally turned to look at Feyre she looked at him questingly. 

"I'm pretty sure that my sisters don't know how to play the piano." 

Rhys listened to the song a second more, then shook his head "No that's Azriel." 

Feryre’s eyebrows raised, surprised. "Azriel?" She has been around Rhys' inner circle for years now but there was always things about each of them that still surprised her. 

Rhys just nodded. Feyre sat back in her chair listening to the song. She couldn't know for sure, but to her it was a song of friendship in hard times and in good times, about love and sadness. As the song crescendoed Feyre closed her eyes allowing the music to fully surround her. When it finally came to an end she opened her eyes surprised to find a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked to her mate,Rhys had tears in his eyes but blinked them away. Feyre waited patiently for him to explain. 

"My sister taught him," Rhys said after a moment "when she was younger she insisted on learning. When my parents finally got her lessons, she would rush home and teach Azriel everything she learned that day. Azriel, too polite to refuse even if he wanted to, soaked up the lessons and learned to play just as well as she did. When I asked her why she insisted Azriel learn with her. She just shrugged and said 'his hands are scared and have done terrible things, but that doesn't mean they can't do beautiful things as well'. I'm not sure she ever realized how much her lessons meant to him. That was just how she was, always looking at the bright side of things. When people look at Az they see his scares but when she looked at him she saw hands that could make beautiful music." Rhys looked at the plate in front of him sadly. Grief and guilt written all over his face. 

"Does he play often" Feyre asked

Rhys shook his head "Almost never." 

Feyre wondered why today of all days Azriel decided to play. 

"Because today is the anniversary of their deaths." Her mate replied to her thoughts. "That was her favorite song to play, she wrote it herself. She wrote it about us"


End file.
